Wreck-It Gordon (Daniel Pineda's Style)
Cast *Wreck-It Ralph - Gordon (Thomas & Friends) *Vanellope Von Schweetz - Mindy (Animaniacs) *Fix-It Felix Jr. - Radicles (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Sergent Tamora Jean Calhoun - Enid (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *King Candy - Heraclio (Justin and the Knights of Valour) *Turbo - Oliver the Vast (Theodore Tugboat) *King Cybug Turbo - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *General Hologram - Big Mac (TUGS) *Glenn the Turtle - Franklin the Turtle *Wynchel and Duncan - Carlton and Troy (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Sour Bill - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) *Clyde - Clyde McBride (The Loud House) *Q*Bert - K.O. (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Gene - Robin (Teen Titans GO!) *Roy - Casey Jr. (Dumbo) *Don - Wade (Garfield) *Mary - Mrs. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) *Deanna - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *J. Norwood - Scooby Doo *Nolan - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) *Nel - Mary Melody (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Lucy - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Paperboy - Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) *Root Beer Tapper - Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Bowser - Tina (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Dr. Eggman - Spencer (Thomas & Friends) *Zangief - Henry (Thomas & Friends) *Sonic - Mickey Mouse *Zombie - Grandpa Abe Simpson (The Simpsons) *Neff - George (Theodore Tugboat) *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Candelhead - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony) *Adorabeezle Winterpop - Beauty Stem (Toad Patrol) *Gloyd Orangebaor - Panther Cap (Toad Patrol) *Jubilleena Bing-Bing - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Crumbelina DiCaramello - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Snowanna Rainbbeau - Smurfette (The Smurfs) *Minty Zaki - Dot (with Yakko and Wakko as an extras) (Animaniacs) *Mr. Stan Litwak - Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas and Friends) *Moppet Girl - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *M. Bison - Johnny Bravo *Markowski - Yogi Bear *Dr. Brad Scott - Nick Army (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Pac-Man - Himself *Beard Papa - Garfield *Swizzle "The Swizz" Marlakey - Cub (The Little Bear Movie) *Frogger - Kermit the Frog (Muppets) *Dig Dug - Clarence Wendell (Clarence) *Saitine - Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Surge Protector - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Cyborg - Cyborg (Teen Titans GO!) *Sugar Rush Announcer - Mr. Percival (Thomas and Friends) *Corporal Kohut - Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) *Cybugs - Koopas (Mario) *Devil Dogs - The Goons (Sleeping Beauty) *Oreo Guards - Weasels (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) Gallery MainGordonCGI2.png|Gordon as Wreck-It Ralph upscale-238097616078212.png|Mindy as Vanellope Von Schweetz Radicles.png|Radicles as Fix-It Felix Jr. Enid.png|Enid as Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun Heraclio render.jpg|Heraclio as King Candy Oliver the Vast.jpg|Oliver as Turbo Bowser Koopa.png|Bowser Koopa as King Cybug Turbo BIGMACJinxed.png|Big Mac as General Hologram Franklin1.png|Franklin as Glenn the Turtle Thesweaterspreview2.png|Carlton and Troy as Wynchel and Duncan GrumpySquidward.png|Squidward as Sour Bill Clyde McBride.png|Clyde McBride as Clyde K.O..png|K.O. as Q*Bert Robin (Teen Titans Go!).jpg|Robin as Gene Casey jr.and Friends - Casey jr Number 1.png|Casey Jr. as Roy (Credit Goes To TonyGoldWing72) Wade_Duck.gif|Wade as Don Miss Keane in The Powerpuff Girls Movie.jpg|Mrs. Keane as Mary Dexter's Laboratory Dee Dee.jpg|Dee Dee as Deanna Scooby Doo in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo as J. Norwood Shaggy Rogers in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Nolan Mary Melody in Tiny Toon Adventures.jpg|Mary Melody as Nel Rachel as Firefly.png|Rachel as Lucy Ben (Ben 10 (2016)).jpeg|Ben Tennyson as Paperboy Mr. Eugene Krabs.png|Mr. Krabs as Root Beer Tapper Tina Rex.png|Tina as Bowser SpencerattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png|Spencer as Dr. Eggman Henry CGI.png|Henry as Zangief Mickey.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Sonic Abraham Simpson - shading.png|Grandpa Abe Simpson as Zombie Hank'sNewName18.png|George as Neff Elmyra 1989.jpg|Elmyra Duff as Taffyta Muttonfudge Sunset Shimmer.png|Sunset Shimmer as Candelhead Beauty Stem.png|Beauty Stem as Adorabeezle Winterpop Panther cap.png|Panther Cap as Gloyd Orangebaor Lola Loud.png|Lola Loud as Jubilleena Bing-Bing Lana Loud.png|Lana Loud as Crumbelina DiCaramello Smurfette001.jpg|Smurfette as Snowanna Rainbbeau YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Dot (with Yakko and Wakko as an extras) as Minty Zak Sir-topham-hatt-thomas-and-friends-95.9.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt as Mr. Stan Litwak Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles as Moppet Girl Johnny Bravo in Blanky Hanky Panky.png|Johnny Bravo as M. Bison Yogi Bear in Yogi's Ark Lark.jpg|Yogi Bear as Markowski New Nick Army.png|Nick Army as Dr. Brad Scott Pac-Man In Mission ImPacable.jpg|Pac-Man as Himself Garfield-garfield-and-friends-0.8.jpg|Garfield as Beard Papa (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes Trivia Quotes Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoofs Category:Wreck-It Ralph Movie Spoofs